


Epsilon, the AI fragments

by Flowers_n_stuff



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: 'no can let go' au, My First AO3 Post, The Meta - Freeform, a meta, but not THE meta, no parings unless you take it that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_stuff/pseuds/Flowers_n_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reds and Blues are dead... And no one's ready to let them go, But there's no time to mourn because something's still out there, and they are coming, because someone accidentally hired them to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Log update: the Blues and Reds...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic so the chapters will be a little short... And make take awhile mostly because I suck at spelling and my sister is the one to correct everything. Lol well enjoy this short intro (^v^)

"The Reds and Blues are dead. The ship crashed, whether they died before or because of the crash is unknown, but they’re dead either way,” The speaker took a breath.

“Lopez, Doc, and Donut haven't been found, but are assumed Killed in Action, but those three are hard to kill. Sarge was shot to death, Rigor Mortis made his shotgun a fight to get out of his hand, so we left it. Grif and Simmons were separated on each side of the crashed ship. We buried them closer together, seemed fitting, They always were together bickering," The log lapsed into silence then started talking again.

"Epsilon survived, albeit looking like he didn't want to, and from what we recovered he didn't plan to. The Meta suit is gone, crushed into shrapnel, Tucker along with it... Caboose was alive, was. We found him in the shelled shape of piled shrapnel, it was the bubble shield that kept him from death, but only for a time, he said he was just going away for awhile. I like to think Caboose knew what was happening, if he didn't... he wouldn't have said goodbye... This is Agent Washington signing off" the freelancer sighed turning to the 'used to be lieutenants'.

Now that the fighting over they were just... there now, much like him. He sighed again and turned away instead deciding to look over the radioactive lake, Kimball and Carolina wouldn't be there, not at this time. You can get through this Wash, you have before, Washington disappeared off into some quiet time.


	2. Miss Communications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy \\(*o*) I finished days ago but my much needed and appreciated beta reader never felt up to it till today.  
> Beta reader is trulyhappy she has fics of her own on here check them out (-u*)/

Palomo looked on at the sad retreating figure of wash, when a thought came to mind.

"We should do something to cheer wash up," Palomo said turning back to his friends.

"Palomo, now is not the time for that," Andersmith replied after a pause.

"No I mean we could go get something from each of the captain's rooms and make like a collage of stuff they enjoyed!" Palomo said his voice gaining volume the more he thought about it.

"Palomo!" Bitters's yell shut down his plan, "Not right now," Bitters turned and left.

"Palomo, it's a nice thought but..." Jensen trailed off then made a sound before another pause followed, then she to shuffled off mumbling "I'm going to go work on something."

"Hey Andersmith, you will help with the plan right?" Palomo said unassured.

"No," Andersmith started to walk off.

"But you were good friends with Caboose you'll know what he liked."

Andersmith stopped and stared at Palomo then walked off.

Palomo stared off at his friends, "Fine, if you won't help I'll do it alone." and left.

000

"What made me think here was a good idea?" Palomo said bitterly.   
Angry at himself that this was the first place he thought to look, the Charon crash site. Palomo, unsure what do now, just moped around the area until he finally decided to sit down, but was soon forced to seek out shelter when it started to rain, so he went inside the batter hull of the ship.

"Might as well," He said to himself and went further in until he came upon a small touch screen.

"Captain Simmons would have liked you," He said, suddenly the screen hummed to life setting off sparks in the loose wires around him.

"We were not on that great of terms." A female voice said.

"Woah, who are you!?" Palomo said in shock.

"I'm F.I.L.S.S." The screen blinked the words appearing on it as she spoke.

"Wait you knew Simmons! That's great, you know of any memorabilia for him, fond words?" Palomo said, happy his plan might work yet.

"Yes, Richard E Simmons is a very good mercenary,"

"Yeah- wait what? MERCENARY!?" Palomo all but screamed the last part.

"Yes, he was hired many times by Charon industries. In fact, he has no mission as of this moment, would you like to hire him?" F.I.L.S.S. asked, a call or decline selection appearing on the screen.

"Wait, but Simmons is dead?" Palomo said eyeing the two options on the screen.

"Oh no, he's very much alive." F.I.L.S.S. assured.

"I don't believe you," Palomo remarked.

"Here I'll show you." F.I.L.S.S. said, the call option blinked the slid off the screen.

"Wait-" Palomo started.

"Ah hello sir, it's been awhile," a voice said that sounded just like Simmons.

"Y-you're alive?" Palomo gasped.

"Yes...? what do you need me to do, Hargrove? You didn't call me just for the hell of it- I mean, hell of it, sir?" The Simmons voice asked.

"It really is you!" Palomo's world lit up a shade brighter.

"Oh Agent Washington will be happy knowing you're coming to Chorus, and you're alive not dead all this time, and we will take him out and cheer him up but not to early, or everyone will be mad again!" Palomo stopped when he saw the screen go black the reboot up.

"I am sorry, I am running at low capacity due to insufficient power,"  
F.I.L.S.S. said "Going into power saving mode," A click was heard and Palomo was all alone once again.

"No! I never got the message through... I better not tell anyone or they'll only hate me for it." Palomo sighed, looking at the heavy rolling clouds.

"Wait, but if that's Simmons... Who the hell was with us?" He asked dwelling about the captains and the war when suddenly his helmet revived a message telling him 'to hurry his ass back home' reminding Palomo that the war was over and that he did like having his brother back.

000

A lone black suited figure stood near a glowing blue screen, a voice scrambler was heard.  
"Agent Washington-." skkurssh "-you're coming to chorus-" kesshhh "-not dead-" shheee "-this time-" Bissshhh "-take him out-" Usahhh "-early or everyone will be mad-" Suurreesh, click.

"Huh? It cut out, stupid computer," The Simmons voice stated and the black armor remained still.

"Ugh, what is it now?" The black armor remained still.

"Hargrove called, wants us to kill a guy named Washington," The black armor was still once again.

"Washington? Please tell me it's not another PFL agent." The black armor stood still.

"Knowing our luck it probably is," The black armor remains still.

"Ah hell," The black armor jolts and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh who is Richard E Simmons? find out when it happens. Who was the black figure? find out when it happens. Will wash survive? find out when it happens. See you later lovelies \\(^3*)> ~xoxo


	3. Settling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and I've got a co author now. Yep my beta reader got a lot on her plate to not be createded the amount she's due... Well she's got end notes, tops are mine (U_U;) and sorry it took so long I was in a plot hole but I dug deeper and got out.

"Wash, hey Wash," Carolina's voice woke him up slowly.

"Carolina?" Wash felt sluggish and slow, he's been sleeping here too often. 

"Feel like shit? You were told this lake is radioactive, right?" Carolina's voice held mirth as the fumbling wash sat up. "It's harmless though."

"Is there a reason you need me?" Wash sighed, he's been doing that too much lately.

"Kimball's men picked up a ship," Carolina said, as they began to walk to the war room.

"Rescue ship for us? Maybe they came because of Epsilon's message," Wash supplied when another thought came, "Where is epsilon, I haven't seen him anywhere?"

"He's been... recovering. I had to pull him for a bit, he's been re-watching videos of the Reds and Blues, all of them doing even the littlest things," Carolina stopped walking and looked Wash in his covered eyes. "Wash, the... Director, when I found him that's what he was doing, just replaying those home videos." 

"Carolina that's never going to happen, remember Epsilon is better then he'll ever be, and he has us now," Wash assured, they walked in silence until they arrived at the war room and were greeted by Kimball.

"Glad you two could make it, we could use your help," Kimball then pulled up a image on the large TV, "Last week we picked up on a out going transmission, we thought it was a error since it had no signal," Kimball then zoomed in on the picture reviling a small ship, "But earlier today we spotted an unfamiliar aircraft and when we tried to radio, it we got this," Kimball then played a audio file on half of the screen. An ungodly screech was heard for several seconds before dying away into static.

"What the hell was that?" Wash's voice pitched with the question.

"We didn't know, but then we decided maybe it was coded, so we messed with it and found that it's been sped up 400%, this is it at normal speed," Kimball then signaled for a new audio file and played it. The new file was a 30 second long ad for gum, then it was replaced with another for Oreos, there was still four hours worth of ads remaining.

"Are they all ads?" Wash wondered, "Why would a ship send that?"

"Have you recovered the ship yet?" Carolina asked.

"We've scouted it to its landing point, but we've had no reports of anyone leaving or it even opening," Kimball said, "But there has been reports of a strange tapping being heard."

"And you want us to check it out?" Carolina inquired.

"Yes, I want you and wash to get a team and see what's going on." Kimball finished, the meeting coming to an end, Wash walked off and decided to train while thinking about what to do next. Assemble a team, Washington stopped his drills and stared off, getting lost in his memories. He'd let Carolina handle that.

000

Palomo was freaking out about a unidentified aircraft supposedly called by a faulty signal.

Which leads to him currently booking it to to the Charon crash site to hopefully talk with F.I.L.S.S. and get more answers. By the time he arrives it's turning night. The ship is dark, damp and terrifying but he soon makes it to the touch pad he found before.

"Hey F.I.L.S.S.! You out there?" Palomo yelled into the darkness.

"Hello? ah it's you again. I'm sorry but I'm still running on insufficient power, please try again later or hook me up to the nearest power source," F.I.L.S.S. explained.

"But there's nothing here with power, and I have questions! Can I take you with me?" Palomo yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, and if you insist, you can, here's all my data, just relocate me to a new power source," F.I.L.S.S. said, a small flash drive popped out of the side of the console. Palomo took it out and ran off back to the rebel base, hopeing F.I.L.S.S. could settle for a 57 month old laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I s2g she CANNOT spell to save her life, like if you held her at gunpoint and made her spell correctly, she would die.


	4. Hit and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllloooo honeys im backᕙ(•̀▽•́)ᕗ  
> too me awile but next chapter is the one that started it all_(•̀ω•́ 」∠)_ ₎  
> yeah i dont know how to write smith so i just write him like ryan (งツ)ว
> 
> xoxoxox

"Hey, have you seen Palomo anywhere?" Came Jensen's concerned lisp.

"No, I haven't and good riddance," Bitters muttered as he hoisted himself up the ledge of the cliff they were stationed on.

"Jensen's right, ever since we argued last week he's been avoiding us," Smith yelled down to the rest of his team who were still climbing.

"Do you think we were to hard on him? I mean he only trying to help in his own way," Jensen breathed as she was laying on the ground, having just reached the top.

"Aw, Jensen do you have a crush?" Bitters pestered, his hand finally reaching the the ledge of the lookout.

"The only crush I have is crushing your hand, and Bitters that's a long fall," Jensen stepped forward threateningly over his hand, but instead grabbed Bitters hand hoisting him up the rest of the way.

"Anything new on the ship?" Smith asked as he stood next to Wash,

"No news yet, but the tapping has stopped, we want to wait a minute and see if it resumes, then check it out," Wash replied, so they watched the ship until after getting the go ahead from Carolina and the second opinion from Wash they climbed down the lookout post.

They all positioned themselves around the ship and Carolina went to the latch and moved to press the release button, when suddenly with a groaning pop it opened, quickly she took cover.

"I can take them," Carolina whispered to the AI.

"You don't need to 'take them' we need to first see what they'll do, why they're here, and if you attack them that's not something they'll mention," Epsilon said, then his attention was adverted to the thing coming out of the hatch, "oh that's... odd."

Carolina thoughts spiked at the the sentence, "What's wron-," Carolina was cut short by whatever was piloting the ship.  
  
"I can't believe you crashed the ship, then sealed us in!" Came the angry, voice-filtered yell of a black Spartan figure.

"What? My calculations were spot on! You're the one who messed it up," The black armor gave a exasperated, fury-filled shake then continued on speed walking aimlessly, going off into the forest.

"That's what was in there, just one guy?" Bitters whispered to Jensen.

"Shh, he's still talking to himself, I want to hear what he's saying!" Jensen hushed as she hid in the underbrush and trees.

"Who is this guy? He didn't even consider his situation enough to look around?" Wash said to Carolina as they watched the lieutenants look at the mumbling figure.

"I don't know, but me and Epsilon are going to check out the ship before he gets back," Carolina said backing off into the underbrush towards the ship as the others were left to follow him.  


* * *

  
  
"Epsilon, I'm going to need you to look around tell me everything you can find out," Carolina said going inside the ship.

"You got it, okay what do we have here?" Epsilon warped around the ship checking things, "well it's landing gear is damaged but other then that it's fine physically, but it's got this weird encrypted virus circling it which makes this thing unflyable, oh wait a second, there's a transmission going out?" Before Carolina could stop him Epsilon zoomed over to the panel and played the message, the screech of a sped up recording ringed through out the canyon.  


* * *

  
  
Everyone did a jump at the sudden brake of silence.

"Oh hey someone played the massage- oh it's not that funny, more annoying if you ask me," the guy babbled to himself turning and running back in the direction of the ship.

"Wash, what do we do?" Jensen said trotting up to Wash when the suited figure was out of range.

"I've tried radioing Carolina but there's too much radio static, so we need to get to her before he does," Under Wash's command everyone quietly and quickly went to the ship  


* * *

  
  
"Fuck! The hell was that, w-who does that?" Epsilon yelled frantically trying to turn off the message.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Agent Washington?" Carolina spun to the black armored figure behind her, "if you are I _have_ been hired to kill you."

"Epsilon?" Carolina yelled.

"Hey! you were distracted by the noise too!" Came his reply, "oh and dodge."

Carolina swung out of the way of the bullet and used her speed enhancements to land a punch on the chest of the mercenary which flung him back out of the ship.

But they soon stood up, unfazed by the blow

"That the best you can do?" He taunted, Carolina lunged at the almost-sentient armor, kicking the mercenary and blocking his attacks.

"This is to easy," Epsilon said, "he's terrible at fighting."

"I know! Something must be up with this," Carolina said, eyeing her opponent.

"Are you agent Washington or not? I want to get this over with," The mercenary asked.

Carolina went for a kick, but was stopped, it seemed her armor wouldn't move.

"Armor lock? I didn't do this..." Epsilon confirmed Carolina's worry.

"I can't undo it! Someone else is pushing it, Carolina I think they have a-," Epsilon was cut of by a gun shot.

"I hear your looking for me," Wash said coming out of the foliage.

" _You're_ Washington? Then who the hell is this?" The mercenary pushed Carolina's frozen leg making her tip over.

"Dick," Carolina muffled out in response.

Wash aimed to take another shot, but was soon forced into hand to hand combat, then to knife to knife combat, and back again to hand to hand, the fight felt like forever, and Wash was getting tired but the mercenary was unfazed, so Washington aimed to take another stab.

"Everybody stop!" Palomo's yell shook through the two, but they still continued fighting, "You got it all wrong! I didn't send for you to kill Washington, but to help him!"

That stopped the freelancer and the mercenary.

"F.I.L.S.S. explained to me what went wrong, the message I sent may have been a little hard to hear and vague, but that's not what important! What's important is who you are!" Palomo explained to the two fighters "Wash meet the other-"a gun shot rang and the black mercenary dropped stopping Palomo mid-sentence.

"What the hell! I thought we stopped fighting!" Palomo screeched, turning to Smith, who had just arrived and had his gun drawn.

"I thought we were still trying to kill each other!?" Smith yelled panicked.

"Hey dick move, guy," suddenly everyone froze and turned to stare, not at the armored body but at the small AI projection above it with a voice just like Simmons.

"Well ain't that a bitch," Bitters said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she keeps putting each other as one word and i have to remind her WAFFLE-O
> 
> ¶▅c●▄███████||▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅|█  
> ▄██o͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨ ༎ຶ༽╭o███▅▄▃▂  
> █████████████████████►  
> ◥☼▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙▲⊙☼◤


	5. Memory of a Memory

"Who are you?" Epsilon asked, "And why do you sound like Simmons?"

"Because he _is_ Simmons, I've told you guys," Palomo said, "F.I.L.S.S. even confirmed it."

"Yeah well Sheila's wrong and Simmons is dead," Epsilon's words made the lieutenants flinch.

"But I am Dick Simmons," They looked to the maroon AI still hovering over the now revealed robotic body.

"I'm Richard Epsilon Simmons," the AI said it like this was the explanation to everything.

"What?" Epsilon looked at the maroon AI in front of him.

"I'm from the epsilon containment unit," AI Simmons continued, "You made us in the containment unit to live out your memories, remember?" The maroon AI explained like it was obvious.

"Dude, creep much?"

"Shut the fuck up, Palomo!" Church yelled then refocused on the Simmons AI.

"Yes I remember, but not as AIs or even fragments," Church said exasperated.

"the unit provided the tech needed to evolve us into full AI's, you built us from scratch, and left us unchecked, we just continued in the the memory setting you made," Simmons said, "not to mention the USNC helped us along, they were interested in our development too, Hargrove especially."

"That's amazing," Jensen said, looking at the glowing maroon Spartan.

"You said us," Wash cut in, "how many of you is there?"

"Well, asshole, you should have asked that before you shot me," Simmons said bobbing his head.

"Answer the question," Carolina gritted.

"Everyone that Epsilon wanted to keep," Simmons replied.

"Please be more specific," Wash prompted.

"The Reds, The Blues, and Tex."

"But I forgot Tex?" Epsilon said slowly.

"You did, so she's not here, but everyone else is," Simmons assured.

"Where are they? Better yet why are you even here?" Bitters said, sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not sure about Blue team and the rest of Red team's pretty far away, but Grif is here with us," Simmons rushed the last part like he just exposed a secret.

"What! Where?" They all looked around guns drawn at the hint of another 'mercenary' nearby.

"Grif, look at that! They noticed you now get up, fatass," Simmons's image wavered then blinked in and out with a orange, chubby, shorter framed, armored man next to him.

"Whoa! Where did he come from?" Palomo said.

"I've been here all along, we run calculations together, two to make a whole," Grif sighed, seemingly sad at being pushed out of sleeping and forced into talking.

"Well, to be honest, I do all the work here, he's just a free loader," Simmons boasted.

"Hey, without me you'd still be in the unit reworking all your possible outcomes," Grif waved Simmons off.

"Hah! I'll have you know I was almost done when you pulled me out"

"Yeah, from what I saw you were real close," Grif said sarcastically

"Hey! I was, but your data mess corrupted my work," Simmons retorted.

"Ok! We get it!" Epsilon yelled breaking up the bickering, that was teeming with tension, "...so the others, like Caboose and Tucker, do you have any idea where they could be?"

"Ohh uh them..." Simmons looked at Grif who was looking pointedly away from them and shuffling, a digital Oreo pack materializing in his hands in place of a gun, "yeah... They're around," he mumbled.

"Around where?" Smith's questioned, eyes scanning the area again.

"We don't know, Tucker and Caboose were the first to leave the unit after Church so we don't know to much of their technology advances, but we have seen them a few times in a job, however they've been off radar recently," Simmons answered, "If you ask me, I hope we never see them again."

"Hey I know they're annoying, but we'd like to find them," Wash said, changing his stance to be more aggressive.

"Well if you do you'd better not bring _him_ , or you will have a big problem that will become our problem" Grif sighed gesturing to Epsilon.

"Why not bring me? I'm sure they'll be happy... Well Caboose will be, it'll be fun" Epsilon joked.

"Yeah it'll be super fun, if you think another omega fiasco is fun" Grif said, munching on data Oreos.

"Omega? What does he have to do with this?" Wash asked on alert at the AI's mention.

"It's Tucker's ability," Simmons said.

"Ability, Like enhancements?" Carolina focused on the two AIs.

"No we fragments have special... 'features' for example I'm super smart and can run any calculation," Simmons said standing proudly.

"Yeah, too bad you can't make up your mind on how to even start," Grif smirked, Simmons elbowed him.

"Grif is a walking virus, sends data corrupting messages and junk mail to whoever is nearest."

"What! that was you!" Epsilon yelled.

"Well, that's nice, but what of the rest of Red and Blue team" Wash sighed.

"Well Sarge can operate multiple separate machines at once, Lopez is paired with Sarge, and Donut's aim is always spot on, Tucker can jump like Omega and Caboose is a memory unit like you," Simmons slowly listed.

"Why is Caboose a memory unit? Why do I, a memory unit, need another memory unit created from me?" Epsilon said exasperated.

"Hey, you're the one who put him in charge of remembering you!" Grif countered.

"How come you guys get these cool enhancements but epsilon doesn't?" Jensen asked.

"We're newer models than him," Simmons said, Jensen nodded.

"Hey! Don't make it sound like your better then me, and don't agree Jensen!" Epsilon shouted again, "You never explained why it was bad for me to meet Tucker and Caboose."

"Uuh well after you left, Blue team was pretty intent on finding you," Simmons voice lapsed in to a quiet tone, "But they soon got a little obsessed, and when they left the unit, they were a little unstable."

"What Simmons is trying to say is that Caboose and Tucker combined and pretty much went meta," Grif finished.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Idk I'm one for drama and sadness but I mostly end up cringing when rereading my stuff... But I like this one so far and I have more written up! just got to make it connect... (;v;) oh and I wrote this all on mobile sooooo idk it's look on desktop (-u-;)>


End file.
